1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection-molded child's plastic chamber-pot comprising a basin part whose wall is curved outwardly in an upper region of said basin part and merges with a seating and supporting part on which a child is intended to sit, wherein the basin part and the seating and supporting part are formed integrally with one another, and wherein the front wall part of the basin part slopes obliquely upwards and rearwards when the pot is in use
2. Description of the Related Art
Chamber-pots of the aforedescribed kind, see for instance GB Patent No. 646443, reduce in a favorable manner the risk of urine splashes as a child urinates in the pot. However, the inclined front wall part, and therewith the inclination of the whole of the basin, has hitherto caused difficulties, both with respect to manufacture and with respect to use, this latter because the bottom of the basin is moved forwards in relation to the user as a result of the inclined front wall part, therewith increasing the tendency of the pot to tip backwards.